Only For You
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: Tony has fallen into an immense depression and Pepper's worried sick. Out of concern, she calls the closest person Tony has to a friend; Bruce. M/M Slash Yaoi Avengers Science Bros Rated K: Kissing only. Enjoy!


**A/N: I found this in an abandoned folder and just had to finish it XD. It's been a while since I wrote an Avengers story… **

Tony wanted to love Pepper, he really did. But, he couldn't, he just couldn't love her. He loved Bruce, and only Bruce. He thought he loved Pepper, he thought he was straight. Then, Bruce came along and his whole life began to spiral downwards. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and all he wanted to do was lie in bed all day. Pepper worried and would constantly check up on him and even threatened him a few times. Nothing seemed to be able to get Tony out of bed.

Tony didn't have the will, he just wasn't motivated enough to get out of bed, he saw no reason. Pepper became more and more distressed after each day that passed, finally she called in the closet person Tony had to a friend, Bruce.

Bruce, with agitation of nervousness, went to the Stark Tower. He played with his shirt's buttons as his wide eyes darted with anxiety. He wasn't sure about what he should say to Tony, he had never been good at interacting with people.

"Thank you for coming in Dr. Banner. Tony hasn't been eaten or talked in the past few days and he hasn't gotten out of bed for almost two weeks. I figured that maybe you could help him at least eat or talk a little." Pepper spoke to Bruce calmly although inside she was desperately worried.

Cautiously Bruce wandered into the room Pepper had pointed to.

"T-Tony... It's me... Bruce." The doctor nearly whispered as he walked to Tony's bedside. Tony didn't even move to acknowledge Bruce.

"I h-heard you have b-been a l-little under the w-weather lately." Bruce continued to speak as if he knew that Tony was listening to him.

"..." Bruce rocked back and forth on the heels on his feet, thinking of what to say.

"Are you thinking? Sometimes I get so caught up in thinking I don't do anything for hours." Bruce sheepishly admitted. Tony shifted around in the bed a little; Bruce took it as a sign that he was getting closer to Tony's mind.

"Tony, you don't have to talk back to me, all you have to do is listen." Bruce waited a moment as if to let what he said sink into Tony's mind.

"I've been in the same situation before. Remember when... I said I got... low. Those days were the hardest; all I would do was stare at a wall. I wouldn't think about science or anything I would just think about life and how awful it was. I was like that for a few months and I got really skinny and disheveled looking. Thankfully, no one was there to see me suffering. I have been in the same situation before and I know how it feels. It feels like shit to be blunt. However, one day I began thinking about something; it was something for me to live for, to get out of bed for. Do you want to know what is?" Bruce barely paused before continuing on.

"You, Tony, you." Bruce faintly smiled at the thought.

"I couldn't bare staring at a wall knowing that I could be with you instead. Please, Tony." Bruce pleaded with hopeful eyes. When Tony did even move he sighed and turned around.

"Sorry for wasting your time." He mumbled as tears formed in his eyes. Slowly, he began to walk out the door. Just as he was about to close the door he felt a hand grip his left shoulder and spin him around. In a matter of seconds his lips were being pushed against Tony's.

Bruce felt his whole body go limp. His knees trembled, his eyes steadily closed as he felt Tony's warm lips.

After a moment Tony pulled away and looked Bruce in the eyes.

"Bruce... I'd do anything for you. Just please... don't leave me." Tony begged as he began to sob into Bruce's shoulder. For a few seconds Bruce was frozen, his eyes were wide, his lips were agape. Suddenly, what just happened hit him and he wrapped his hands around Tony.

"Tony... I'll never leave you. I love you." The scientist whispered into Tony's ear.

"I love you."

**A/N: I hope you liked it ^u^. I don't know why but I love Depressed-Tony… I'm such a bad person xD. Well anyways, if you liked it please Review/Fav. **


End file.
